Power Rangers Animal Force
by EvanetteBeau
Summary: When a set of young adults must defend society from alien insects, they must harness the power of Animal Spirits to do so, with the help of a few friends, as well as growing in their own skills and learning from each other. Rated T, for some language (not excessive), a bit adultish references, and definite violence, but not too bad! May change summary later, as well as name.
1. Powers Rising

**Episode 1: Powers' Rising**

 _ **Every living being has a genetic code, a unique set of DNA that affects its appearance and skills. A long time ago, a mysterious force granted a special group of people a Codex Stone, a stone capable of absorbing the abilities and powers of animals through its DNA. The Lion, the Marlin, the Gorilla, the Gazelle, and the Falcon were chosen to defeat Arachna and Invaders of Parasects. However after the great battle, when Arachna and her servants were locked away underground, the Codex Stones were lost. Until now.**_

"Soon." A deep and disconnected voice echoed off of rigid walls and through a dusty void, "Soon, I will have what belongs to me," A pale, angular face broke through the shadows, illuminated by a toxic, blood red glow, "what was _taken_ from me." The voice hissed, blood red lips encircled sharp white fangs. "Soon, I will arise once more."

The vengeful woman stood, as the glow of energy circled around her, slowly unveiling the slumbering monstrous servants that were the Parasects. "Now, it's time for you to arise my followers. The day is upon us. Your freedom to wreak havoc has come."

She tore a stone from the wall and slashed it across her palm without a wince. Her fist clenched around the wound, squeezing the blood out of the opening, it dripped on the floor below, the rocks trembling with each drop, "I will have my Codexes. I will have my slaves. I will have the world, and no one will be able to stop me."

Red energy crawled towards the Parasects, winding around them, they began to awoke.

"Arachna, . . . My lady," One of them groggily, coughed from the dust and rubbed their temples, right below the antennae, "You have awoken."

"Yes, Waspor. Now once I have opened the Earth, we can escape. We can take what is ours."

Waspor grabbed the walls for support and staggered to stand, "You'll need a lot of power for that."

"I know." Arachna chuckled, "But for that, I need to feed off the pain and suffering of humans." She grinned, "So, as I slowly get our prison to open, I'll have my Fleex go out and cause mayhem. Plus they can have a look around, tell me what to expect. If there is anyone who opposes me, and dare to face me."

"But the Codex Stones, my lady-"

"Were long lost. Destroyed perhaps. There is no way they'll be found."

 **Above the Ground, in San Diana.**

"Trish!" Lance Ryan called for across the park, jogging over to the girl sitting at the park table with a book open, and a sandwich half eaten. She looked up and grinned at her noticeably excited friend. Lance sat down next to her, "Hey, Trish! You won't believe it. Today we went out to study the behavior of different Pantheras at the Zoo, you know, to see their behaviors in action, hear them roar, and how they do it. It's because certain Pantheras have a special shaped larynx that gives them this ability, and it's just so cool. The professor said that he may take some of his students on an expedition to go see study them out in the wild next summer. Isn't that great?" Lance grinned, sitting down next to his friend.

"Wow, Lance, that's great! I'm sure you'll get chosen, you're the most dedicated student I know. Plus you know words like Larynx and Panthera." Trish poked, before pushing the rectangular glasses up the bridge of her nose.

Lance chuckled, "Those aren't very complicated words."

Trish shrugged, "You speak science, I speak law. And I think that's a great way to keep it." She smiled brightly. Her little bounciness would make her dark, curly afro bounce as well.

Lance smiled back, before his honey brown eyes widened as he remembered something, "Oh yea!" He reached into his back jean pocket, pulling out a quarter-sized red stone.

"What is that? More sciencey stuff?" Trish asked as Lance dropped it in her hand for her to inspect closer.

Lance ran his fingers through his dirty blonde hair, "Honestly, I don't known what exactly it is. I just found it on the ground outside the Lion exhibit. It was really weird though. It wasn't there one second, I turned out, and it was just- well, right in front of me." Lance chuckled, "I asked literally everyone around me if it was theirs, but everyone said it wasn't."

Trish handed it back, and he ran his fingers over the rough crystal, "I even asked one of the people who worked there where I could take it to, and they said they didn't think it was anybody's. They told me to just take it."

"Hm, that's odd. Generally they'd want you to take it to their lost and found." Trish noted.

Lance nodded, "I know. They just, seemed to _really_ want me to take it."

A low grumble in the distance began to steadily rock the ground.

"I think that's an earthquake.." Lance helped Trish up, and they began to back away from the trees.

A sudden jolt made the low grumble into a low roar, and rocked the ground violently. Children screamed, as their parents picked them up and ran to the open street. Lance and Trish were almost to the sidewalk, when something a small voice echoed in Lance's ears.

"Mommy!" A child screamed.

Lance turned out and saw a little child crying. She must've fallen and hurt her knee, as she covered the scrapes with her hands. The snapping of branches caught Lance's attention as he noticed a tree was about to come down on top of the little girl. Lance instinctively charged towards her.

"Lance!"

He continued on and grabbed the girl right before the tree came down. He secured her in his arms before heading back out to the street. The wobbly of the ground made it difficult to walk, let alone run.

"How did I. . ." he muttered to himself, before setting down the girl.

"Thank you!" A woman cried out. It must have been the child's mother. She pushed herself in a wheel chair, as she hugged her baby, "Thank you! Thank you so much!"

Lance just smiled, "It's no problem, really." He insisted. He looked back to where the tree had landed.

Trish smacked Lance's shoulder, "Jesus, you're brave." She said, "But you scared me half to death!"

"I'm sorry." Lance continued to stare at the tree.

Trish followed his gaze and asked, "What's wrong?"

Lance looked back at her, smiling, "It's nothing."

Trish looked at him doubtfully, "Alright." She looked at the tree before turning back to him, "Well, we should maybe get going. There may be an aftershock."

"Maybe."

* * *

"Well, it's been a few hours since the Earthquake. That doesn't mean there _won't_ be an aftershock, but I'm less nervous about one now." Trish said, taking a sip of her frappe.

Lance was zoned out, staring at his burger as he twisted the crystal from earlier between his fingers.

"Though I am nervous about you. You've seemed out of it lately, since the park. Is something wrong?" Trish asked, trying to make eye contact with im.

He snapped out of it, "Hm?" He asked, "Oh, oh yea. Yea I'm fine." He insisted and smiled, "Really."

"What you did was very dangerous, but very brave." Trish smiled, "You should be feeling great. In fact, lunch is on me." She chimed.

"Did I ever tell you how much of a great friend you are?" Lance chuckled, and Trish gave a little cheeky shrug.

"I think it's the near death experience talking, but you should tell me again, just in case."

 **Later that Evening, at the last light**

Lance headed home to his apartment, still holding the red crystal in his hand.

"Maybe I can google what this thing is. It could be worth something? Or maybe someone put a missing ad online." He mumbled to himself.

There was a light rustle in the hedges beside him, and he could have sworn there was a faint chuckle.

"Who's there?" Lance took a step away from the hedges, holding his arm up defensively. When there was no response, he looked around and noticed a trash can to his side. He looked up to the top of the hedge.

"Yea. . . I could make it." He noted as he climbed onto the trash can and jumped up onto the top of the hedge. Just as he did, something scurried away from him.

"Hey!" He called before sighing, "What am I even doing." He questioned, and despite this realization, he still hopped down and chased down after it.

As he got closer, there was a sound that resembled a high pitched, speeding motorcycle mixed with a gleeful cackle.

"What the . ." He looked around, before a sharp smack scratched his shoulder. "Agh!" He hissed in pain before standing up. Just as he did, he was smacked again, knocking him down completely. Quickly he sat up, before looking around. "This isn't funny!"

The antagonists finally stopped right in front of him, but he could believe his eyes. They were about his height, but very thin, with no eyes, and a large, tooth filled mouth that took up most of the bottom half of their face. Their scalp was oval and extended out past the back of their head. They had black claws, and spines running up and down their arms and legs.

"What the hell are you?" Lucas shouted.

The creatures cackled in response before darting at Lucas and knocking him down once more.

Lucas breathed heavily.

"What is that burning my leg?" He asked before looking down. A bright red glow emanated from his front pocket. "Huh?"

Just as he reached down to touch it, one of the creepy creatures was thrown over Lucas and landed on the ground before disintegrating completely.

"Hah!" Someone shouted behind Lucas. He rolled over and looked up, and saw something he never thought he'd ever see.

* * *

A Power Ranger.

A Green One. Tall, at about six foot something, and muscular. Faint contours of his muscles showed through the suit.

He held a short sword in one hand, but he was capable of tossing them like they were nothing. But even the strongest can be taken down in numbers. Three of them jump at him, clawing, and hanging on.

"Hey! Get off!" The Ranger shouted, trying to pull them off, but their grip was too much.

Lance quickly got up and grabbed onto one of the thing's shoulders, ripping it off, "Get off of him!" He roared.

The glow of the red crystal in his pocket got brighter and brighter, before finally it surged through him.

One moment, he was Lance. The next he was the _Red Ranger_.

"Whoa!" He looked down at his white gloved hands, his suit, and his belt.

The Green Ranger looked up to him, "Hey, nice of you to join the party." His voice revealed the grin under the mask. He stood up and threw the two left over imps off his back.

"What's going on?" Lance asked, helping the Green Ranger balance on his feet.

The Green Ranger shrugged, "I don't know, for a second there I was kind of hoping you could tell me. This barely happened."

"Well whatever happened," Lance looked to his side, "more are coming."

"I think we can handle this. _With the strength of the Gorilla_!" The Green Ranger shouted, charging back into battle against the foes.

Lance stared in awe, before following, " _With the courage of the Lion_!" He shouted as well, charging in, jumping and kicking the creatures down. "I don't know why I said that . ."

"It's what you feel inside you." The Green Ranger chuckled, "I don't know how many of these things are coming though!"

More and more seemed to come out of the woods, before a bright white light appeared, and a graceful figure coming out from the light. She held out a scepter with a silhouette of a fan on top, "Go back to where you came Fleex!" She shouted, slamming her staff down on the ground, releasing a wave of light that disintegrated the _Fleex_ completely.

"Whoa." Lance stared at the light, squinting to try to make out who it was. "That was amazing."

The light disappeared, and the woman became clear. She was a sophisticated looking woman, with sharp, elegant yet still kind facial features. Her hair was black and her eyes were a gorgeous turquoise. She was aged, but still wise and beautiful. "Thank you." She softly said, leaning against her staff for support, "But there are always more of them. Always." She breathed. "And I won't be able to continue to do that. It drains a lot of power." She explained.

"So, will we be getting an explanation any time soon?" The Green Ranger asked, rubbing his head in question.

"Soon." The woman smiled.

A burly man pushed through the hedges and ran to the woman's side, "Evangeline!" He cried out, "I thought that was your light." He said, putting the woman's arm around his shoulder to help her stand.

"Why of course it was mine. You felt the Earthquake too, didn't you? We knew the time was coming." The woman breathed.

"Of course." The man agreed, "That's why I had the boy start preparing."

"Good." She smiled. "I'll be better soon. Just need to regain my strength. But while I'm doing that, Arachna will be doing the same." She said the man.

"Arachna?" Lance asked.

"So, no explanation? That's cool." The Green Ranger shrugged.

The woman, Evangeline looked at the two rangers, "You will, don't worry." She raised her staff "Spirit of the Lion, Spirit of the Gorilla, rest!" She commanded, and the ranger suits disappeared. Lance and the other man were back in their civilian clothes. They looked at each other, with no recognition of who the other was.

"Lance, meet Dylan. Dylan, Lance."

Dylan looked to the large man helping Evangeline, before he had a sudden realization, "Wait a second, you were that guy at the gym! The one who gave me the green crystal, after-"

"After you had protected the woman from the ceiling falling down." The man chuckled, "With strength like that, we needed you on the team." He grinned crookedly, "I'm Jonas. The Warrior."

Evangeline nodded, "And I'm Evangeline, the Oracle. However, we will have more formal introductions later on when the rest of the team is assembled."

"The rest of them?" Dylan asked.

Lance nodded, "Oh yea. Power Rangers, there's generally like five of them right? Assortment of colors?"

Evangeline nodded, "Yes. Currently they should all have their Codex Stones by now, but perhaps haven't had the chance to unlock it yet."

"What were those things?" Dylan asked.

"Those were Fleex. Minions of the evil queen, Arachna, queen of the Parasects. Those are just the pawns in her twisted game." Jonas growled, the taste of Arachna's name bitter on his tongue.

"While they are pawns, they mustn't be underestimated. They must be up here as scouts for Arachna. Probably also gathering energy to take back down to give her more power."

"I'm afraid to ask what she'll do with more power." Lance whispered softly.

"We all are kid." Jonas agreed.

Evangeline still managed to smile despite her weakened state, "But for now, go home. Rest up. Tend to your wounds. The Codexes will find a way to unite together with no interference. Just have to let it happen."

Evangeline stood on her own and raised up her staff, as it shined brightly again, and in a flash she and Jonas were gone.

"I guess unexpected things happen everyday." Lance said to himself, before looking over to Dylan, "So, what are you going to go do?" Lance asked, wondering, what could someone do after finding out about this?

Dylan shrugged, "Wake up and hope it's not a dream." He said, before smiling widely, "I guess I'll see you soon. We'll have to get to know each other."

Lance chuckled, "I'm sure we will through whatever comes next. If it's not a dream."

Dylan extended his hand out. Lance grinned, and gripped it with his own.

 **Underground**

Stone and gravel crashed up against the walls, as Arachna threw them and blasted her red, blood magic at them, "Ugh!" She screamed out in frustration and animosity, "What do you mean, they have Codex Stones?" She shouted at the Fleex that ran and hid from her. "It's that stupid Evangeline! She's always ruining my plans. She will get what is coming to her! I guarantee it." She promised, pounding against the arm rest on her tattered throne.

"Arachna, the Codex Stones are too powerful, how do you plan on doing this?" Waspor asked, and as he did, Arachna glared with a piercing gaze that could kill a man if she truly wanted to.

"I will torture those humans. If Fleex aren't enough, then I'll send up the Parasects if I have to. I will use what is left of my power to make sure those Power Rangers are destroyed. Along with Evangeline and Jonas." She swore, "Then, once they're taken care of, I can build my power, and release all of the Parasects at once, and then I will rise, and take the power of the Codex Stones for my own."

 **Power Rangers: Animal Force!**

* * *

 **So guys, that is the first episode of some random original Power Rangers series, Power Rangers: Animal Force. Yes, there be some flaws, or some details missing, like what certain characters look like. I may be getting pictures of them soon. I don't have any actors or actresses in mind for them currently, but we'll see.**

 **This is highly inspired by Power Rangers: Dino Charge, and was almost going to be connected to it, but I decided that I couldn't get it to work. I will probably update and fix things later, but for now, I think it's fine. Plus I'd love some feedback.**

 **Thank you for reading!**


	2. Animal Kingdom Unite Part 1

**Episode 2: Animal Kingdom Unite Part 1**

 **At the Beach**

"Why do these little plastic rings exist anyways?" A young girl questioned while picking it up off the hot, smooth sand, "I mean, honestly, they probably do more damage than actual good. And who only needs 6 sodas? I just say buy the 12 box, get the box, and make a fun little home your cat can play with." She suggested aloud.

Makoa chuckled, "I agree, Dorothy" He nodded, picking up scraps of food and trash with gloved hands.

"And I swear, the glass, just no." Dorothy shook her head, "All that sugar from the sodas, and alcohol is honestly just so disgusting. You never have this problem with all organize juices. You don't see _their_ bottles floating in the ocean, just waiting to get stuck in a poor little dolphin's intestines."

"Well everyone has their own tastes." Makoa smiled, pointing to the bottle of Mr. Cola in his back pocket, "But I do agree, that they should still be responsible with their trash."

Dorothy finished putting a plastic bag in the trash bag she carried before looking up. A large lump was on top of the sand about twenty yards away. Dark and thrashing around. "Hey, Makoa, what's that?" She asked, pointing to the object.

Makoa shaded his dark brown eyes from the beating sun, "I think. . . I think that's a marlin!" He shouted, running towards it.

A marlin had managed to get stuck on the shore with no way back to the water. The young Hawaiian-American man ran as fast as he could, his flip flops flying off into the sand. Dorothy followed, not as fast, but with the same determination.

"It must have got stuck after the tide pulled back!" Makoa shouted back. "Dorothy, go get some water, it's not too far from the tide, I'll try to pull it in!" He directed quickly.

"That doesn't make any sense, I don't think marlins are generally even in this area."

"Just get some water, quickly!"

Dorothy nodded and grabbed the bucket that held her garbage bag and ran to the ocean to go get water. She splashed water on the marlin to keep it hydrated and breathing. As she did, it thrashed in response, startling Dorothy.

"It's okay Dorothy, it's defenseless, it doesn't want to hurt you." Makoa reassured her. "Just continue grabbing water, I don't know how heavy this thing is."

"Please be careful." Dorothy said, before running back and grabbing more water.

Makoa grabbed its tail and pulled back. It hardly budged from the sand. After the next splash of water, it retaliated with more thrashing, smacking Makoa down.

Dorothy covered her mouth and yelped, "I'm so sorry, Makoa!"

"No no, it's fine!" He assured her, quickly kicking himself back up, "C'mon big guy, we can do this." He said, He grabbed the tail again, and used all of his body weight to drag it backwards. It slid easier than before.

Dorothy shouted, "Makoa, you're going to have to bring it out pretty far to make sure it doesn't get caught again in the tide once you release it!" She reminded him.

"I know!" Makoa said, smiling as water got up to his thighs.

"Be careful!" Dorothy whimpered, knowing that being in the ocean with the marlin wasn't going to scare him.

Makoa continued to pull, the water making it a bit easier, but at the same time, the force of the waves making it difficult. "Soon you'll be home, big guy." The water was up to just below his pectorals when he was able to release the marlin safely.

He smiled in relief, but was quickly tripped by a wave, causing him to fall into the water completely, losing his footing.

"Makoa!"

Makoa's eyes quickly adjusted to the salt of the water, when he saw the marlin stare at him directly. Makoa backed up quickly, still unable to find the ground.

But the marlin meant no harm to him, and Makoa could see it in his eyes. The marlin darted off quickly, and Makoa leaped up out of the water to find the air that was knocked out of him.

Dorothy sighed in relief, "Jesus Christ, you scared the living shit out of me!" She screamed.

Makoa laughed, dragging his fingers though his long, wet, tangled hair.

As he walked out of the water, a young man walked by him, "I saw what you did today sir, and that was amazing." He congratulated, despite the statement lacking enthusiasm for the most part, "Take this, as a reward for being an awesome human being." He said, placing a blue crystal in Makoa's hand.

"I'm sorry, I can't-"

Before Makoa could finish his sentence, the guy ran off quickly, up to the street.

"Hey wait!" Makoa shouted, about to follow him before he seemed to mysteriously vanish.

Dorothy raised an eyebrow, "What was that all about?"

Makoa looked down to the crystal, "I don't know. . . who was that guy?"

 **Underground**

Arachna stared up to the cracks of light that seeped into the dark abyss that she called her home. "I can hear them laughing." She grimaced.

Waspor looked up, "Who, my lady?"

"The humans. They're having fun. It's sickening." She hissed. Her red lips formed a wicked smirk as she thought. She walked down the steps from her throne, "I think I know exactly what a nice summer day calls for."

"Oh no." Waspor groaned, "Don't tell me you're going to awaken him."

Arachna turned to look at Waspor as her hands glowed red, "Nothing says summer, like a nice, lovely. . . disgusting and freakish-"

"Roachoad!"

* * *

 **Local Diner**

"Hey Lance." Trish smiled, adjusting her glasses before setting down her sunny yellow bag on the green booth seat and scooted in next to Lance, who sat across from Dylan.

Lance smiled, "Hey Trish. Trish, I want you to meet a new friend I met last night while walking home. Trisha, this is Dylan."

"It's so nice to meet you." Trish chimed, as she shook Dylan's hand. He grinned back a handsome smile, with shiny, straight white teeth.

"Nice to meet you too."

"So what has Lance told you about me?" Trish joked as she nudged Lance.

Dylan shrugged, his palms smacking the denim on his legs, "Well I think he failed to mention how gorgeous you are." He cheekily flirted, making Trish giggle and blush.

"You're so funny." Trish smiled.

Lance chuckled, "Well, if you two need me to go-"

"He's just playing." Trish said, insisting Lance stay.

Dylan smiled, "He did tell me you were starting to study to be a lawyer."

"That's right." Trish said proudly, "I hope to be a defense attorney."

"That's amazing." Dylan smiled.

Lance looked at Dylan, "Wait, Dylan, I just realized, I didn't find out what you do?"

Dylan shrugged, "Well currently I work part time as a trainer at the gym down the street." He said, "I was going home when we bumped into each other."

Trish's glance bounced between the both of them, "Wait, so you two just bumped into each other and instantly became friends?" She asked, wondering if there was more to the story. Lance's texts don't give that much detail.

They both realized instantly that they didn't think of a story to tell besides the "We found out we were both Power Rangers and bonded over that after fighting an army of weird flea imp things" story.

"Um. ." Dylan hesitated, unable to think of a story that would make sense.

Lance shrugged, "Well you know how things happen. Bump into each other going home, conversations come up, find out there's things people have in common. Happens all the time." He insisted, and as he put his hand on the table, Trish gasped.

"Was one of the common things running into thorn bushes?" She asked, grabbing and inspecting Lance's hands.

They were covered in small scratches, like he ran his hand over sandpaper. Though unbeknownst by her, it was actually from the spines on the Fleex's skin.

"Oh that was another thing," Lance said, having to quickly save himself, "I tripped and fell in a thorn bush actually, and he helped me out."

Dylan nodded in agreement. As Trish's attention was on Lance's hand, they both shrugged at each other, arguing with their eyes over if this story was making sense or making them look like idiots.

"For a scientist, you are awfully clumsy." Trish pointed out, only leaving Lance and Dylan to chuckle it off.

On the other side of the diner, Makoa and Dorothy were having lunch. Makoa, a fish taco with cilantro, and Dorothy, a black bean and cheese enchilada.

"I swear, you have to be the bravest person I know. I mean, I love animals, but I still would have hesitated. That guy was huge!" Dorothy praised, "I would pay for your lunch, if I wasn't on a college student's budget." She shrugged, taking a drink out of a pineapple smoothie.

Makoa chuckled, "I wouldn't let you pay for my food. I did what was right. I don't deserve a prize for that."

Dorothy set down the mason jar, "But seriously, what was with that guy?" She asked, wiping the foam off her upper lip with a napkin, "I mean, dressed in all black and hands you a crystal? Just out of nowhere?"

Makoa shrugged, "I don't know either." He said, pulling it out of his pocket and staring at it.

Screams originated from the kitchen and drink station, as chefs and baristas quickly ran out.

"What's going on?" Makoa asked, jumping up from his seat.

"Ew!" "What is that thing?" "I thought we had this place checked for cockroaches?"

Dorothy cocked her head, "I didn't realize cockroaches could cause that much of an uproar. . . actually, this is a food establishment, so ew . . ." she noted, nudging her plate away.

However, it wasn't just any cockroach.

"I was sent by Arachna to pick up some take out, but I guess I can take out some Rangers too!"

"What is that thing?"

"The name is Roachoad, and I think it's time we finished hiding, and sent you humans underground!" The giant beast shouted.

He really did look like a giant cockroach. He was a bit plumpy, but had the back and wings that resembled a cockroach, along with the head and zigzagged antennae.

"Trish, get everyone out of here!" Lance shouted, pushing her towards the direction out.

Trish's mouth gaped open, "What, are you going to save the day again?"

"Just trust me, Trish, go!" Lance commanded.

Trish nodded and quickly helped escort people out, holding onto childrens' hands.

"You're going to regret standing in my way, humans." Roachoad threatened, grabbing Lance by the collar of his shirt, "I'll squash you like a bug!"

"I think it'll be the other way around." Lance said through clenched teeth, as he grabbed the Lion Codex Stone from his pocket, "Because with this Codex Stone," he held it in front of the giant cockroach's face, "I've got the animal power in my veins." He smirked confidently.

Dylan pulled his out too, "Ready on your call, Lance!"

"Animal Rangers, unleash!"

The glow surged through, and quickly they transformed, the suits encapsulating them.

Roachoad threw the Red Ranger down, "What? The Codex Stones went to you pathetic humans?" He questioned, "Fleex, attacks!"

"I'm surprised you even bothered sending these things again. They're no match for the Strength of the Gorilla, Power Ranger Green!" Dylan called out, knocking the Fleex down as they rushed towards him.

"And we won't go down without a fight, with the Courage of the Lion, Power Ranger Red!" Lance shouted, as the short sword materialized in his hand, he charged at Roachoad.

Makoa watched from underneath the table, before realizing they held similar crystals to his. He stared down towards his, as it glowed a cool blue.

Dorothy was already taken out by the dark skinned girl he didn't know, and the girl slamming on those things with the pink skateboard. He knew what he had to do.

Makoa jumped out from underneath the table behind Roachoad, grappling onto his back.

"Be careful!" Lance shouted, "You got to get out of here!"

"Not a chance." Makoa shouted, "Not with the Swiftness of the Marlin!"

He gripped the blue crystal in his hand, as Lance and Dylan looked over in awe.

"What?" "No way!"

First, he was a tan young adult wearing beach shorts and a blue tank top. Next, he was the Blue Ranger.

* * *

"Power Ranger Blue!" Makoa shouted, looking at his arms, "Hey, my favorite color." He chuckled before getting tossed off Roachoad's back.

Fleex immediately pounced on Makoa, cackling as they scratched into him.

Dylan pulled them off and helped Makoa up, lifting him up off his feet, "You'll get the hang of it. Just stick with us."

"Uh, we're still getting the hang of it!" Lance reminded him.

A teenager with a black hoodie vest ran in, "Oh boy, this is not good." He muttered, looking around in desperation.

All of a sudden, Trish and another girl ran in, light skinned with dark hair.

"What? I told her to get out." Lance whispered when he saw her run back inside.

"Alright, what's the plan now?" The girl asked Trish.

"Well . . ." Trish shrugged, "I didn't think this far, Avery. What are these things?"

Dylan pulled a Fleex off himself, "Girls, you have to get out of here, it's not safe!" He shouted before getting knocked down by another three.

"Yea, we see that." Avery shouted, kicking high up towards a Fleex's jaw and knocking it down.

"Ah, perfect." The teenager in black grinned. "Ladies!" He shouted, and they looked over quickly. He reach into his pocket and pulled out a pink and yellow crystal before throwing it to the girls, "Catch!"

The girls caught the crystals, and almost immediately the Power Ranger suits morphed over their skin. Trish dawned the yellow suit, and Avery decked in pink.

"What the hell?" Avery shouted.

Trish clapped, "We're Power Rangers! What the hell?" She asked in excitement, "How did this-? I don't even know what to say!"

"How does he have crystals?" Dylan asked Lance.

"I don't know." Lance admitted, questioning it himself.

Makoa looked over, "Yea, I got the same crystal earlier today!"

"Don't focus on that right now, right now just trust me. You have to summon your weapons!" The teenager shouted.

"Weapons?"

"I thought the short sword was our weapon!" Lance shouted as he tried his best to fend off the Fleex and Roachoad.

"It may work on the Fleex, but bugs like Roachoad are a bigger problem."

"Well how do we call them?" Lance asked, "I don't know those words."

"You don't have to know them, you just have to feel them!" The mysterious kid explained quickly, pushing Fleex off himself.

Lance shrugged, "Alright."

He held his short sword up in the air, "Lion Blade!" He called out, as the great sword materialized in his hands in place of the smaller short sword.

"See? It's that easy!" The guy shouted, "Now, I'm going to get out of the way." He said, crouching down and jumping up, so high he got on top of the support beams that ran across the ceiling.

"Marlin Spear!"

"Gorilla Axe!"

Avery looked around, "I have no idea what's going on."

Trish shrugged, "Well you heard the kid." She held up her hand, "With the Grace of the Gazelle, Power Ranger Yellow!" Her hand clenched into a fist as the weapon began to materialize "Gazelle Staff!"

"Oh whatever. . ." Avery said under her breath, "With the Tenacity of the Falcon! Power Ranger Pink!" Avery held out her hand to her side, "Falcon Bow!"

"What? Oh no. ." The giant roach muttered. "That's it, no more Mr. Nice Roach!" He held out his arms, "Unleash, my children!" He shouted, and thousands of cockroaches appeared from his body, scrambling on the floor.

"It's okay guys, cockroaches are harmless." Makoa informed them.

As the cockroaches got closer, they saw the chomping power they had, as their obvious jaws opened and closed.

"From an alien cockroach, I wouldn't count on that!" Avery shouted, shooting at them with her bow.

Trish smacked them with her staff, trying to get them away, but there were too many. They started to crawl on the rangers and bite through their suits.

* * *

"This can't be happening!" Trish screeched.

Trish slammed her staff against the ground, "Lightning Blitz!" And with that, yellow electicity shot out of her staff and fried many of the little bugs. "Like the stampede of gazelle!"

"Whoa, that was amazing, Trish!" Lance shouted.

"Thanks." Trish grinned, before realizing, "Wait, how do you know my name?" She asked.

"I'll explain later." Lance chuckled.

"Welcome to the team." Dylan smiled before they lined up together.

"For this you'll have to use team work!" The guy above shouted down.

Avery looked up, "Why aren't you helping with this?" She questioned.

"It's not my place to." He explained, his tone saddened, "You'll have to trust me, this guy is tough and can withstand anything."

"Almost anything." Lance smirked, "He's right, we'll have to use teamwork to take him down."

"How do you know?" Avery questioned.

"Almost all of us tried attack him one at a time before, and it did nothing. We may have not had our weapons, but we'll have a better chance." Lance explained.

Roachoad began to charge at them, and despite his size making him have to waddle, he still had the power of a wrecking ball, "I will crush you!"

"All together!" Lance shouted, "Stand your ground."

"Jetstream Arrow!"

"Lightning Blitz!"

"Earth Splitting Slash!"

"Water Tide Spear!"

"Fiery Pride Sword!" Lance called out, holding up his sword as the energy of the other weapons all attacked the giant cockroach, "Animal Force, Unite!"

Roachoad shouted out in pain, as he fell to the ground. He heaved, held his stomach with one arm. "I won't be destroyed that easily." He hissed, before mysteriously vanishing.

"We did it!" Trish cheered, and their transformations deteriorated. She looked to the Red and Green Ranger as they were unmasked. Her face of joy, turned to one of surprise "Lance? Dylan?" She shouted, "You guys were rangers and you didn't tell me?"

"We couldn't." Lance said, going up to his best friend. "It would have put you in danger. But. . . now I see that you're one too."

"And I think I made the right choice." The guy jumped from the beams and landed perfectly.

"Who are you anyway?" Makoa asked as he stuffed the blue gem in his pocket.

The white light appeared again, as Evangline and Jonas appeared from the rift they created, "This here, is Oz."

"Oz?" Avery questioned, raising an eyebrow as she lifted her skateboard.

Evangeline nodded, "He is one of your mentors."

Dylan looked down to Oz, he took up to about his chest, "But he's so young. . ."

"That part's a long story." Oz shrugged, rubbing the nape of his neck as he removed his hood, "Besides, I'm actually 20, so only a year younger than you." He explained.

Makoa looked at him closely, "Wait, you're the guy who gave me my crystal today!" He shouted as he recognized him.

Lance took a closer look, "Wait. . ."

* * *

"Excuse me," Lance started, tapping the shoulder of one of the employees at the Zoo, "This was outside of the lion den, but no one is claiming it. I was hoping you could point me in the direction of the Lost and Found?" He asked politely.

It was the day before. The kid he asked wore a green and orange shirt, "Oh, don't worry about it, you can go ahead and keep it." He grinned.

Lance cocked his head, "Uh, I don't think you understand, it's not mine."

"Eh, sure it is. Go ahead and keep it, I insist. No one probably wants it anyway, look how cheap it looks." He scoffed, "Besides, we don't sell those here, so it's probably nothing. Go ahead, I really insist." he smiled.

* * *

The same smile Oz wore on his face.

"You're that guy from yesterday!" Lance shouted.

Oz shrugged, "Busted." He chuckled, "But hey, I made the right choice." He grinned.

Evangeline smiled, putting a gentle hand on Oz's shoulder, "Yes you did."

Jonas scoffed, "I chose the Green Ranger, for the record."

Trish shook her head, trying to catch up, "Is anyone going to tell me what's going on?" She asked.

"Well, I think you deserve an explanation." Evangeline smiled, "Once we get back to the sanctuary." She informed them. She raised her scepter, creating another portal of white light, and without another trace, the eight of them vanished.

 **Power Rangers: Animal Force**

* * *

 **Alright, Episode 2 is out, and Part 2 will hopefully be out shortly. I hope you guys enjoy it, I know that original Power Ranger Team fanfictions may not be the most popular, but I still hope it makes someone happy. Hopefully I will get pictures out, because in order to kind of, shorten the story, I don't describe the characters or even the costumes or anything all that well. So hopefully I will get something out. Reviews are appreciated, it lets me know that people are reading, and criticisms are always welcome!**


	3. Animal Kingdom Unite Part 2

**Episode 3: Animal Kingdom Unite Part 2**

"Whoa." Avery gasped as she looked around, "What is this place?" She asked.

It was a dingy underground area with crates and storage boxes all around. Lights that barely worked, and dust blanketed every visible surface.

"You know that museum no one really goes to anymore, but still is in business? This is their basement." Oz explained, before shrugging, "Well, a secret part of their basement they are unaware of."

"I don't know, I was kind of expecting something a little more . . uh," Dylan rubbed the back of his head, trying to find the right words.

Jonas looked to him, "What? Mystical? Glamorous? High tech? This ain't a fairy tale kid." He chuckled.

"Well, after the last war with Arachna, we had to move locations. Not only that, but this place is easily more accessible to you guys." Oz explained, "And it's really not that bad." He smiled, however he himself also realized, how bad it was.

"So, the explanation?" Makoa asked, sitting on one of the crates.

"Of course, Makoa." Evangeline smiled. With her staff, she magically created a glowing orb in the center of the room to be her visual.

"Centuries ago, a mysterious force brought Codex Stones to the planet. They've been passed on for generations, and we don't even know how many of them there are." Evangeline explained before the orb showed what appeared to be a younger Evangline, Jonas, two others the Rangers didn't recognize, and a young woman with short black hair.

"When Jonas and I were young, we had a team, similar to the Power Rangers. The Diamond Peacock of Wisdom, the Amber Boar of Battle, the Onyx Panther of Stealth, the Platinum Rhino of the Heavens, and the Aventurine Elk of Marksmen."

"Whoa," Lance whispered, impress, looking at the different faces and their shining moments.

The Aventurine Elf was in a tree, sniping people with a bow at an unbelievable distance. His hood bore two antlers on it. The Platinum Rhino was taking hits, but immediately healed, which made him even stronger. The Onyx Panther was invisible completely at one point before coming around a giant grass hopper looking thing, jumping up and swinging around, stabbing in it's neck.

Jonas, as the Amber Boar, slammed his hammer down, obliterating all Fleex in sight, and Evangeline as the Diamond Peacock created a tornado to attack her foes.

Avery smirked, "You guys weren't just like the Power Rangers, you practically are! Just without the technicolor suits." She shrugged.

Evangeline smiled, "Thank you, but we really weren't. We were Guardians." She explained.

"Guardians?" Dylan asked, "What do you mean?"

Evangeline waved her scepter over the orb, so it changed to a scene where all five of them stood over a fallen woman in a crater, chanting something as magical energy flowed out of them.

"Our job was to protect the Earth and lock Arachna away. But we didn't possess the exact power of the Power Rangers." Jonas stepped in to explain.

Lance looked to the orb, "But, there's only two of you here. What happened to the other three?" He asked.

Evangline's head tilted downward as she remembered in sorrow, "Jordan and Tristan, the Platinum Rhino and the Aventurine Elk, died of a poison that went through their veins, shortly after the spell was compete. They were hit, by the deadly warrior, Scorpio."

Jonas sighed, "I can't imagine going through that amount of pain, to finish the spell. But they did."

"What about her?" Avery asked, pointing to the girl with short black hair.

Oz looked up to the Rangers, "That's my mother." He said, his voice quieting down as he said that.

"She was also lost." Evangeline explained, "When we locked up Arachna and the Parasects, one managed to drag her in before the earth was sealed."

"We don't know her fate." Jonas finished, as he knew it hurt Evangeline. "But for her own sake, I hope she didn't make it." He said bluntly, but even Oz knew it was true.

Trish looked to Oz, her face visibily worried after finding this out, "Oz, I'm so sorry."

He shrugged, conveying depression, but he seemed to have a sense of strength, "It's fine."

"So, because of this, Oz has taken her position as the Guardian of Stealth." Evangeline explained, "We are here to teach you the vital ways of fighting the best we can with what little time we have." She turned around, looking at the peacock adornment on top of her scepter, "However, we ourselves are building up our power to seal Arachna away once more." She explained, "Which is why we can't be out there, battling ourselves." She smiled, "Not to mention, we're too old to fight. Besides Oz, we wouldn't stand a chance."

Jonas chuckled, "Speak for yourself." He poked, showing off his biceps.

Evangeline smirked, "Yes, let's ignore the bad back and cracking joints." She rolled her eyes and sighed, "Anyway, I will be teaching you wisdom, fighting with tactic, standing back to analyze a situation.

"I will be teaching you how to be a tank," Jonas smiled, putting a hand on Dylan's shoulder, "How to not only do damage, but take damage effectively, and get back up."

Oz smiled, "And I will be teaching you my mother's ways. The way of the rogue. How to be stealthy, and cause damage without anyone even knowing."

"That's awesome." Makoa grinned.

"Oh, I almost forgot." Oz snapped his fingers, running over to a large crate, lifting up the lid and pulling out a long, gold briefcase.

Trish cocked her head, "What's in there?"

"Morphers." Oz explained

"Morphers?" Dylan questioned, "I thought we morphed with the Codex Stone." He said, looking down to his, noticing the fainter glow, "Hey, what a second. . ."

"That's what happens when the raw energy of the Codex Stone is used." Oz smirked, "Don't worry, the glow will come back. Plus the morpher will enhance the energy, so you'll be less likely to demorph in combat, or if you get hurt too badly."

The five rangers wrapped the strap around their wrist. It was a touchscreen device with a spot for the crystal to fit into at the bottom. Lance tapped the screen, and it lit up brightly, "Whoa, it has GPS, communications, satellite imaging, the works!" He chuckled, going through the different features like a kid in a candy store.

Oz chuckled, "Thanks. There's also another feature, that I'm hoping we never have to get to." He ran his hand through his hair, "Either way, I can't really show you guys it down here. So next time you're in battle, I'll walk you through it." He smirked.

"Right, another battle. . ." Trish remembered, "It's so weird, this going to be a regular occurrence."

Oz sighed, "Yea, sadly that is the case. That also means no one can find out about these identities."

"It also means, we must start training immediately." Jonas grinned, cracking his knuckles as if he was mentally preparing a world of pain for these kids.

"That may have to wait." Evangeline said, "I sense your Roach friend is back."

Lance looked to his new allies beside him before nodding, "Alright, it's time to kick some ass."

 **At The Park**

"She can't be mad now, huh, Fleex?" Roachoad asked the four Fleex with him, as they leaped onto innocent civilians, clawing at them and biting them. "I mean, she's getting what she wants. Pain and suffering!"

"And we're here to put a stop to it." Lance called out, as the five rangers stood behind Roachoad.

"You again?"

Lance nodded, holding out his wrist with his Codex Stone in his other hand, "Ready?" He called out.

"Ready!"

"Animal Rangers, Unleash!"

They slammed their Codex Stones into place, and the same mystical energy surged through their veins. Their suits appeared over their skin, and afterward, their helmets clasped on.

"With the Courage of the Lion, Power Ranger Red!"

"With the Swiftness of the Marlin, Power Ranger Blue!"

"With the Strength of the Gorilla, Power Ranger Green!"

"With the Grace of the Gazelle, Power Ranger Yellow!"

"With the Tenacity of the Falcon, Power Ranger Pink!"

"Power Rangers, Animal Force!" They shouted in unison.

Roachoad held his hands up to his head, "Not again!"

"You just don't stay down, huh?" Dylan chuckled.

"Fleex, attack!"

The Fleex jumped off their human victims and charged at the Power Rangers. Their spiny prongs tried to dig into the Rangers, but they got better at keeping them at bay.

Trish kicked high, with spin and leaps, "It's a good thing I was on a State Championship Cheerleading Squad, and on the college Pep Squad!"

Lance chuckled, "I guess martial arts as a kid really paid off!"

Dylan was getting the Fleex in a grapple and knocking them down, pinning them and slashing their throats with his Spirit Blade, as they disintegrated into dust, "Best wrestler you could even ask for." He chuckled.

Makoa and Avery worked together, "You know I can handle it myself." Avery pointed out.

Makoa shrugged, as he uppercut the Fleex they were pulverizing, "I know, but teamwork is always useful."

"No, my Fleex!" Roachoad shouted, as they were all getting knocked down one by one, "Maybe it's time you get a piece of my mind!" He reached towards the middle of his own chest, and began to pull, separating his skin and showing his gooey insides. As he did, a noxious yellow fume escaped.

The rangers began to cough, "Oh god, what is that?" Trish yelled, grabbing her helmet.

"That's disgusting!" Avery screeched, covering her mouthpiece on her helmet.

"I can't breath!" Makoa shouted.

Lance choked on his words, "He's a type of cockroach, they can survive nearly anything. Most likely he's been storing these fumes for a while that he's had to endure!"

Dylan shook his head, "Whatever it is, we have to stop it. We have helmet, the people around us don't. I can't imagine how it may affect them."

"Dylan's right." Lance agreed. "It's time to call on our weapons."

The Rangers pressed down on the Codex Stones in their morphers.

"Lion Blade!" "Marlin Spear!" "Gorilla Axe!" "Gazelle Staff!" "Falcon Bow!"

"Trish, Avery, stay back and hit him from a range."

"You got it!" Trish chimed, giving a thumbs up as Trish and Avery backed up.

"Makoa, you know what to do." Lance nodded.

Makoa nodded in return.

"Let's go!" Lance shouted, as he and Dylan charged forward.

They slashed at cut at Roachoad, and he screeched in pain, but it only made him release the fumes faster. Energy arrows and shocks hit him as well, and he was obviously getting weaker, but it wasn't stopping the fumes.

"Agh! I felt a stab in the back!" Roachoad screeched, turning around and seeing the Blue Ranger, who had gone behind him and penetrated his wings with his spear.

"It's not stopping the putrid smell!" Trish shouted.

"Alright, we know what to do." Lance nodded, "Avery, start us off!"

"Of course." She chuckled, "Jetstream Arrow!"

"Lightning Blitz!"

"Earth Splitting Slash!"

"Water Tide Spear!"

"Fiery Pride Sword!" Lance called out.

"Animal Force, Unite!" They called out together, as the energy came together and knocked him down.

Roachoad fell to his knees, "I won't be defeated that easily." He hissed, "You know what they say, if you see one cockroach, expect a hundred more!" He shouted, as the flesh eating cockroaches came through his skin and went towards the rangers.

"What?" Makoa was astonished.

"Why didn't it work this time?" Dylan questioned.

Lance stepped up, "He must somehow be getting strong."

"The bigger the bug, _the harder to crush_." Arachna hissed as she clenched her fist, laughing maniacally as her blood magic reached the surface and surfaced Roachoad.

"Whoa, this is new!" Roachoad shouted, as spontaneously he grew to be about fifty feet tall.

"What's going on?" Avery was shocked, "What kind of bullshit is this?"

Their Morphers beeped at them, and Lance looked down at the screen, "Oz!"

"Yea, I was afraid this would happen." Oz shook his head, "Listen, Arachna might be desperate if she's starting to use her powers to enhance the size of a Roach."

Roachoad stomped on the ground, making the earth rumble and the Rangers fall back.

"Agh!"

Avery shot her energy arrows at Roachoad, "They're not doing anything!"

"This is where that other purpose of the Morpher comes into play." Oz said.

"What are you talking about?" Dylan asked.

"Codex Stones were designed to read the DNA of animals. With this, came Codex Zords."

"Boards?" Avery misheard, still firing energy arrows at the giant Roachoad as her intended to squish her.

"Zords." Oz stated, "Think of them like special mechs. You just have to summon them using the Morpher."

"Great!" Makoa enthusiastically shouted before realizing, ". . . How?"

"Activate your Codex Stone again." Oz instructed.

"Alright." Lance confidently said, bringing his wrist up to his face, "Red Lion Codex Zord!"

"Blue Marlin Codex Zord!"

"Green Gorilla Codex Zord!"

"Yellow Gazelle Codex Zord!"

"Pink Falcon Codex Zord!"

"So what's suppose to happen next?" Avery sceptically asked before the ground began to rumble.

Roachoad stopped, "What is that?"

"Makoa, get the people to stand back." Lance commanded, "We don't want any unnecessary casualties."

"Right!"

Robotic Animals, a running Lion, Gazelle, and Gorilla, and a flying Falcon and Marlin charged from the mountains.

"Those things are huge!" Dylan shouted.

"Remember that teamwork thing from before?" Oz asked with a smirk, "That applies to the Zords too."

Lance nodded, "Codex Zords, evolve!"

"Jesus Christ, how do you know the words to everything?" Avery questioned.

Lance shrugged and chuckled, "I feel it."

The Zords began to mesh together, the Red Lion served as the torso and the head, with a ferocious face and mane. The Blue Marlin and Yellow Gazelle served as the legs, while the Green Gorilla and Pink Falcon as the arms.

Instantly, the Rangers were transported onto pads inside the cockpit.

"Whoa, that's amazing!" Makoa shouted in astonishment.

Avery looked around, "Don't machines generally have controls?"

Trish moved, "I think we are the controls. . ." she observed, watching the Megazord jaggedly move with her. "But I think it means we have to move as one."

"Let's go." Makoa chuckled, "Lance, lead the way."

Lance nodded, "Let's squash this bug!"

Roachoad shook his head, "Not so fast Rangers, remember who will be the last one standing in a toxic event!" He gripped the skin on his chest again and pulled it more apart. Yellow fumes quickly escaped his body through the gap and surrounded the area.

"Oh no!" Trish cried out.

Dylan looked over to Lance, "We have to do something soon, or that amount of gas will kill people!"

"Then let's finish this."

The Rangers got into a basic fighting stance before throwing punches and swinging kicks at the giant cockroach. Roachoad charged at the Megazord and grappled it, "I'll make sure your Zords are nicely fumigated!"

"The fumes are getting inside the vents, we have to act fast!" Trish stated.

"Push!" Lance commanded. "Charge!"

The Rangers ran as one on the platforms, ramming Roachoad into an old abandoned factory.

Roachoad fell over on his back, collapsing the building.

"Time to finally squish it." Lance prepared, the Rangers tilted their bodies looking downward, and making the final strike with their fists.

The Megazord's fist collided with Roachoad's fume sack in his body. The sack imploded, causing a show of sparks as they flied up, and a black smoke lifted from the body.

"I won't be defeated that easily!" Roachoad screeched, before dissipating.

"He's gone. . ." Makoa looked around.

"Where could he have gone?" Lance questioned, as everyone was baffled by what happened.

* * *

 **Underground**

"I could have taken them, Arachna, I promise!" Roachoad begged.

"Didn't seem very much like it." Arachna shrugged, "I thought with your fumes you could cause panic on a widespread level quickly, but I see I was wrong."

"Give me another chance!" Roachoad pleaded, getting down on his knees. "The Rangers won't be a problem!"

Arachna's eyes gazed down towards Roachoad as she lifted her chin in disappointment, "Neither will you." She turned around and walked back up to the marred throne, "You see, I have other plans for you. Plus you can't be killed so easily. So I may have you do something else for me. In due time." She said. "However, the distress you did cause gave me more energy to wake up a new Parasect. Now to figure out who can destroy the Power Rangers."

* * *

 **Under the Museum**

"That was awesome!" Makoa laughed, leaning against Dylan and patting his chest.

"We saved so many people." Trish chimed, skipping down into the basement.

Evangeline grinned, "You did a great job Rangers. But remember, he won't be your last foe." She reminded them.

"Yea, but we can still celebrate." Makoa grinned, "I say we go out for pizza."

"That sounds great." Lance chuckled, "It'd be good to relax. I'm sore from those Fleex." He said, rubbing his shoulder.

"Well, go ahead and call it a day. I'm sure Arachna needs to rest her energy before summoning another Parasect to come up here."

"Thanks. Good night, Evangeline." Lance said as they began to leave.

"Good night." The rest of the Rangers told her before heading out.

Evangeline sighed, as Oz walked into the meeting room, "Evangeline-"

"Don't tell me the casualties." Evangeline begged, "Please."

Oz nodded, "I guess there always will be. We'll have to start pulling the Parasects away from the city. There's a natural reserve not too far from here."

Evangeline nodded, "Don't bring it up to the Rangers."

"I'm sure they already know about that aspect of the job." Oz pointed out, cocking his head, trying to figure out her angle.

"Yes, but they don't need to be reminded of it." Evangeline rested her head back, "God I miss them."

"Jordan and Tristan?" Oz asked.

"And your mother, Clair." Evangeline whispered.

Oz nodded, "I miss them too. But now we have the Rangers, and maybe no one else will be lost by the hands of Arachna."

"One can only hope.

 **Power Rangers Animal Force!**

* * *

 **Alright, Episode 3! I hope whoever is reading is enjoying it, and once again, I'm sorry things aren't very descriptive, I'm still working on how to throw these things in without it seeming forced. For the next episode, I may force in some detail just to give you guys a better picture of things, and for myself to practice, since that's honestly one of the only reasons I write FanFiction, besides it just being fun to explore my own ideas. Thank you for reading, and please leave reviews and critics, I love to read them, and it lets me know you guys enjoy the story!**


End file.
